Mit dem Auge sehen
by ParaSchock
Summary: Hermine wird von einem äußerst erotisch wirkenden Fremden heimgesucht - zuerst in ihren Träumen, später in der Realität. Sie verliebt sich und fragt sich gleichzeitg, wer dieser Fremde ist. Die mögliche Antwort macht ihr Angst, denn just in dem Moment, da sie diese Erscheinungen hat, zeigt sich Voldemort wieder im Umkreis des Schlosses.
1. Kapitel 1

**Kapitel 1**

_Der Ritter richtete den Blick auf sie und stieg von seinem reinrassigen Araberrappen. Langsam näherte er sich ihr – sein Gesicht: maskenhaft. Nur seine Augen drangen in sie, verwirrten ihren Geist, ließen ihr Herz toben. - Die Farbe: undefinierbar. Tastend suchte ihre Hand an der rauen Baumrinde Halt. Und er kam langsam näher, geschmeidig wie eine Raubkatze. Sie fühlte sich ihm ausgeliefert, hier in der Einsamkeit des Waldes, fern jeglicher Menschenseele, allein mit ihm, dessen Namen sie noch nicht einmal kannte. Was würde er mit ihr machen? Den Kopf leicht gesenkt haltend, sie jedoch keinen Moment aus den Augen lassend, glitt er schweigend näher. Es schien ihr so, als wolle er sie nur durch die Kraft seines Blickes bannen, nur um sie dann ... _

„ ... Der Gnomenaufstand war 1942 ausgebrochen ... als ein ägyptischer Gott in Deutschland das Licht der Welt erblickte", schrieb sie und stutzte, als sie ihren Blick nochmals über das Pergament gleiten ließ.

Energisch strich sie den letzten Satz aus. Richtig musste es heißen: „1942 wurde in Deutschland ein Nichtmagier geboren, der über magische Fähigkeiten verfügt ... sein Name lautet Dr. Hans-Wilhelm Müller-Wohlfahrt, seines Zeichens Sportmediziner beim FC Bayern-München ..."

Hilflos griff sie sich an den Kopf, wie sollte sie dieses einmalige Phänomen erklären. Der Mann war sichtig, seine Hände hatten heilende Kräfte und doch war er kein Magier. Er stellte die Zauberwelt vor ein Rätsel, denn er wies nicht die den Magiern eigene Aura auf und doch! Und doch war da etwas an ihm – er war ein Heiler, ein mächtiger Heiler und Snape verlangte diesen Aufsatz von ihr – von allen Schülern, weil ...

_... ein leichter Wind spielte mit seinem Haar ..._

... weil er nach Hogwarts eingeladen worden war – und bald hier eintreffen würde.

C. Fudge hatte darüber nachgedacht – nun war es beschlossene Sache! Punkt, Aus und Ende! Er meinte, das sei eine gute Gelegenheit, um den fachlichen Austausch zwischen den Welten zu fördern. Und außerdem, so meinte der Zauberminister allen Ernstes, könne sich Snape in puncto Haarschnitt noch etwas bei dem abgucken.

„Sie dürfen nicht immer so viel Gel benutzen, Snape, dann sitzt die Tolle auch bei Ihnen – sehen Sie sich Müller-Wohlfahrt an, bei dem stehts immer ...", hatte Fudge noch gestern über seinen eigen Scherz gelacht und war mit Dumbledore die Schule in Erwartung des kommenden Ereignisses abgeschritten. Fudge war in letzter Zeit sowieso beinahe jeden Tag hier einzutreffen – seit, ja seit das _Wunder von München_ auch die Zaubererwelt erreicht hatte. _Seine _Schule sollte die erste sein, die den _neuen _Magier empfing – um wie viel würde das Ansehen dieses altehrwürdigen Gemäuers wachsen?

„Aber Sie sollten wirklich weniger Gel verwenden, dann schimmert es auch nicht mehr stumpf", hatte er sich immer wieder an Snape gewandt und herzhaft gelacht.

„Stimmt's, Miss ...", hatte er sie mit in das Gespräch einbezogen, weil sie gerade in den Gang hinausgetreten war. Seine blauen Augen hatten geleuchtet, als er auf den Gift und Galle spuckenden Snape gedeutet hatte.

„Granger", hatte sie erwidert und dem Troß kopfschüttelnd nachgeblickt.

Snape soll noch am selben Abend gedroht haben, diesen _Irrwicht _in seinem Kessel eigenhändig zu ertränken und wenn ihm Fudge noch einmal so dreist käme, würde er ihm einen Liebestrank verabreichen, dass sich dieser vor lauter Geilheit wie eine rollige Katze selbst in den _Schwanz_ beiße ...

_... seine kräftige Unterlippe verriet Stärke und Macht – männliche Entschlusskraft _..._ die leicht gebogene Nase verlieh seinem Gesicht etwas raubvogelhaft Forderndes ... sie begriff, das er sie wollte. Nur deswegen war er ihr in den tiefen Wald gefolgt ... er wollte sie und sie musste sich seinem Willen – seinem unbeherrschbaren Verlangen fügen, wenn er sie nähme. Beklommen suchte sie hinter dem Baum Schutz, doch schon legte sich seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Verzagt wandte sie sich um, hob den Arm, wollte sich wehren. Ihr tief in die in Augen blickend, packte er ihr Handgelenk und zog sie zu sich heran ..._

Sie sollte also einen Verriss über Müller-Wohlfahrt schreiben – sozusagen als „Willkommensgruß" und nachweisen, dass er ein Stümper sei, und den Orden des Merlin 2. Klasse – noch eine Flitzidee von Fudge – nicht verdiente. Er führe seine Mitmenschen nur an der Nase herum, was Hermione nicht glaubte ... und das hatte sie auch in Snapes Unterricht kundgetan ... Sie fand ihn faszinierend, mit einer geheimnisvollen Aura umgeben ... ein Nichtmagier – „Schlammblüter" – soll ihn Snape genannt haben.

Nun aber, da Snape vor der Klasse gestanden hatte, beherrschte er sich und hatte zwischen fest aufeinander gepressten Zähnen ein „Scharlatan", hervorgestoßen.

_... sie schloss die Augen, wünschte, dass es schon vorbei sei, was immer er mit ihr vorhatte. Es konnte nichts Gutes sein – er wollte sie nur quälen, sich an ihrer Schwäche weiden. Eine heißprickelnde Angst machte sich in ihr breit. Sein harter Griff schmerzte, doch sogleich stieg ihr ein herber Duft in die Nase – unwillkürlich sog sie die Luft ein. Sie roch ihn – schmeckte seine Männlichkeit beinahe auf den Lippen. Der Griff um ihr Handgelenk ließ sie seine kräftige Hand erahnen. Was wäre, wenn sie diese Hand zwänge, ihm wieder in seine unergründlichen Augen, zu sehen – was, wenn sich sein Zeigefinger unter ihr Kinn legte und ihren Kopf hochbog, seinem fordernden Mund entgegnen? Sich auf die Unterlippe beißend, zuckte sie zusammen, als sie spürte, wie sich seine Hand auf ihre Hüfte legte. Wieder fühlte sie seinen herben Atem auf der Haut, der ihr seine Nähe verriet. Die Luft inhalierend, hob sie ihren Kopf ... es verlangte sie danach, ihrem Peiniger in die Augen zu blicken ... _

„Happy Birthday to you, happy ..."

Aufschreckend hätte Hermione beinahe das Tintenglas umgestoßen. Wie vom Donner gerührt, starrte sie die beiden Jungen an, die fröhlich grinsend vor ihr standen.

„Aber ... aber, ihr habt ... habt mir doch heute schon ... heute Morgen schon ...", stotterte sie und fühlte sich so, als habe man sie aus dem Tiefschlaf gerissen. Ihr Herzschlag dröhnte ihr in den Ohren, das Atmen fiel ihr schwer. Die Rinde Baumes noch immer unter den Fingernägeln spürend, war sie mit einem Bauchklatscher in dieser Welt gelandet. Doch gleichzeitig war sie dankbar dafür. Ihre Gedanken schweiften in letzter Zeit viel zu oft ab – wenn das nicht aufhörte, würde sie mal zu Mrs. Pomphrey gehen müssen – vielleicht litt sie ja an einer unheilbaren Krankheit?

„Na und, doppelt hält besser, was Mione, oder?", lachte Ron.

„Und außerdem haben wir ja noch eine Überraschung für dich", bemerkte Harry und warf Ron einen verschwörerischen Blick zu, den sie als geheimnisvoll identifizieren sollte – oh, wie leicht waren _ihre _Jungs doch zu durchschauen. Kopfschüttelnd griff sie sich an Stirn. Dann fiel es ihr siedend heiß ein, sie hätte es beinahe vergessen ... wie konnte sie DAS nur vergessen ... Mrs. Pomphrey würde sie wohl bald als Patientin haben!

„Wie ... wie spät ist es?", stieß sie hervor.

„Um zehn nach drei – warum fragst du?", wollte Ron verdattert wissen.

„In 20 Minuten muss ich ... muss ich bei Snape sein, wegen der Sache heute", stotterte sie und rieb sich die Nase.

„Jau, dat war auch nen bischen blöd, nicht, oder Mione?", versetzte Ron.

„Wo doch alle wissen, wie er zu dem steht. Und dann hauste auch noch raus, dass du es ...", schüttelte Ron den Kopf.

„, dass ich es begrüße, dass er kommt, weil ich ihn faszinierend finde. Ihr etwa nicht? Er ist wahrscheinlich einer der größten Magier unserer Tage – er kann's ohne Stab ... das gehört wissenschaftlich untersucht", stieß sie hervor und riss die Augen weit auf.

„So und nun muss ich zu Snape", fuhr sie fort.

„Nee, erst in 20 Minuten – erst musst du unsere Überraschung bewundern, Mione", säuselte Ron und ließ seine großen wasserblauen Augen kreisen.

„Also schön, wenn's schnell geht", entgegnete sie und konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als ihr die beiden Jungen ein kleines Päckchen überreichten.

„Das geht schnell – nur mach's endlich auf", stieß Harry ungeduldig auf der Stelle tretend hervor.

Schnell war das rote Band gelöst und das Packpapier entfaltet. Ihre Finger ertasteten etwas Weiches und zum Vorschein kam ein grüner Schal. Leicht verwirrt betrachtete sie ihn, ein „Danke", hervorbringend.

Nett waren _ihre _Jungs ja schon – auch wenn ihr grün nicht stand, wie sie fand - die Jungs sorgten sich um sie. Ein kleines Kribbeln nistete sich in ihrem Magen ein. Sie nahmen sie nicht mehr nur als Mädchen wahr ...

„Ach, das ist es doch gar nicht", lachte Ron. Mit zwei Schritten war er hinter ihr, den Schal ergreifend.

„Die Überraschung kommt doch erst noch", juchzte er und verband ihr die Augen.

„Kannst du auch überhaupt nichts mehr sehen, Mione?", drang Ron's Stimme durch die nächtliche Schwärze an ihr Ohr.

Den Kopf verwirrt schüttelnd, spürte sie, wie ihre Hand ergriffen wurde.

„Komm Mione, jetzt bringen wir dich zu deiner Überraschung", bemerkte Harry.

„Wo ... was habt ihr mit mir vor?", stotterte sie verwirrt, tapste jedoch Harry hinterher, der sie energisch in eine bestimmte Richtung zog.

„Wenn wir das sagen – wär's dann noch eine Überraschung? Mione, denk doch mal nach, wär's dann ...?"

„Nein", unterbrach sie ihn leicht genervt. Die Jungen waren noch richtige Kindsköpfige.

„Hey, dahinten schleichen schon wieder Fudge und Dumbledore durch die Gänge ... man, die gucken zu uns rüber", meinte Harry.

„Was? Die halten uns doch sicher für ... Entsprungene", stieß Hermione hervor.

„Egal, na also, freust du dich?", wollte Harry wissen.

Obwohl der Stillere von beiden, war ihm auch die kribblige Anspannung anzumerken. Hermione spürte, dass er sich darauf freute, ihr die Überraschung präsentieren zu können.

„Aber bitte macht schnell – Snape ... und ihr wisst ja, wie der drauf ist ...", stammelte sie und spürte eine seltsame Aufregung in sich aufsteigen.

„Jepp, wissen wir ... wasch dir den Mund mit Seife aus, das wird dir eine Lehre sein", gurgelte Ron.

Eine Tür klappte, also verließen sie gerade den Aufenthaltsraum der Gryffindors. Wo aber wollten die Jungs mit ihr hin?

„So Mione, wir sind ja schon da."

Abrupt war Harry stehengeblieben, sodass ihm Hermione in die Hacken latschte und von ihm ein Schmerz verzehrtes Zischen erntete. Das „Pass doch auf", unterdrückte er – Ron hätte es wohl raus gehauen, davon war Hermione überzeugt. Blind wie eine Kuh stand sie hilflos neben Harry, umklammerte seine Hand. Obwohl sie den beiden Jungen traute, beschlich sie eine seltsame Unruhe. Sie schob es auf das Tuch vor ihren Augen. Es verwirrte sie.

„Wir haben's hier arrangiert, sonst wären Fred und George drauf gekommen und du hättest nichts mehr davon ...", kicherte Ron.

Eine Tür wurde aufgestoßen, dann setzten sie sich wieder in Bewegung.

„Komm, hier herein, Mione – nur noch wenige Sekunden, dann ... Aber du darfst die Binde erst abnehmen, wenn wir draußen sind, okay?"

Harry's Stimme noch im Ohr nickte sie, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Was hatten die beiden sich nur ausgedacht? Mit klopfendem Herzen hörte sie, wie die Tür unter lautem Kichern geschlossen wurde. Sie war allein.

„Hörst du, erst abnehmen, wenn wir es dir sagen", vernahm sie die gedämpften Stimmen ihrer Freunde durch die Tür. Wo befand sie sich und was würde sie erwarten. Was hätten George und Fred ihr wegnehmen können? Eine kribbelnde Ungeduld machte sich in ihr breit. Sie begann nervös an ihrem Daumen zu puhlen.

Die Stille im Raum begann schwer auf ihren Schultern zu lasten. Sie sog die Luft tief in ihre Lungen, befeuchtete die Lippen – zitterte ungeduldig werdend. Sie hasste es, dieses Tuch vor den Augen zu haben. Wo war sie? Was hatten die Jungen mit ihr vor?

„Jetzt", rief es hinter der Tür erwartungsfroh. „Rufst uns rein, wenn du's bestaunt hast, ja oder?", versicherte sich Ron und wurde offensichtlich von Harry in die Seite geboxt, denn sogleich drang ein gedämpftes Maulen an ihr Ohr.

Die Luft erleichtert ausstoßend, ließ sie ihre Hände zu ihrem Hinterkopf wandern – wollte den Knoten lösen, als sie wie vom Donner gerührt zusammenzuckte. Ihr Herzschlag dröhnte ihr in den Ohren, ihr Magen verkrampfte sich. Schwer schluckend wirbelte sie herum, orientierungslos.


	2. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2 „Kontakt"**

„Hermione – nein, nicht", drang es flüsternd an ihr Ohr, während sich zwei Hände von hinten auf ihre Schultern legten und einen leichten Druck ausübten.

„Wer sind Sie? Was wollen Sie?", stammelte sie, versucht, sich das Tuch von den Augen zu reißen. Der Andere aber verhinderte es, indem er ihr Handgelenk sacht umfasste. Seine Berührung jagte ihr heiße Schauer den Rücken hinab.

„Nicht, Hermione", wiederholte er sanft und doch bestimmt und strich ihr zärtlich über die Wange.

„Wer sind ... sind Sie?", stieß sie hervor.

„Oh, Hermione, du weiß es", wisperte er, ließ seine Hände über ihre Schultern gleiten. Wie versteinert registrierte sie, dass er ganz dicht hinter ihr stand.

„Nein", brachte sie hervor, als der Andere seine Hand über ihre Hüften gleiten ließ.

„Der Wald", hauchte er ihr ins Ohr, sodass sie seinen herben Duft in sich aufnahm.

„Aber ... das ist doch nur ein ... ein Traum", flüsterte sie verwirrt, sich innerlich verspannend.

„Du hast mich gerufen, nun bin ich hier", gluckste der Andere und strich sacht über ihre Arme. Seine Nähe ließ sie wie elektrisiert still stehen. Sie fühlte sich eingeengte, bedrängt und doch ... wenn sie die Augen unter diesem Tuch schloss und die Luft ganz tief einsog, sah sie sein Gesicht schemenhaft vor sich. Unbewusst hob sie den Kopf, streifte dabei seine Brust.

„So ist es gut, lehne dich an – entspanne dich. Es tut mir leid, im Wald so grob gewesen zu sein", ließ er sich mit seiner tiefen und doch so weichen Stimme vernehmen, während er sie umfing. Seine Hände ruhten auf ihrem Bauch, übten einen angenehm warmen Druck aus. Sie war versucht, ihn zu berühren und sie ergab sich dem Gefühl, sich an die Schulter des Fremden zu lehnen.

„Entspanne dich, Hermione", flüsterte er und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die rechte Wange. Seine Lippen brannten auf ihrer Haut, ließen Hermione zusammenschrecken.

„Wie sind Sie hierher gekommen?", fragte sie, den Arm des Fremden mit der Hand streifend. Sofort umfasste er sie, drückte sie leicht. Sie spürte eine angenehme Wärme durch ihre Fingerspitzen gleiten.

„Oh, Hermione", gluckste der Andere amüsiert, strich ihr über die Wange, sacht, beinahe so als wolle er sie kitzeln.

„Wer sind Sie wirklich? Ich kenne Sie nicht. Was wollen Sie von mir?", stieß sie hervor, gegen die Übermacht der eigenen Gefühle ankämpfend, sich diesem Fremden hinzugeben, denn im Grunde wusste ihr Herz, wer er war – auch wenn das nicht möglich sein konnte ... Sie kannte seinen Namen nicht, hatte ihm bereits in die Augen geblickt und kannte deren Farbe doch nicht, und doch ... wusste sie, wer er war. Das aber konnte nicht möglich sein ... Für einen Traum aber war er zu real ... Der Fremde existierte, lebte wie sie, atmete – sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich regelmäßig in ihrem Rücken – der Fremde, der ihr das Haar zur Seite gelegt hatte und sie nun auf den Hals küßte, sodass sich in ihrem Magen die frisch geschlüpften Schmetterlinge flügelschlagend erhoben.

So als habe er gespürt, was er in ihr auslöste, übte er nun mit seiner rechten Hand einen leichten Druck auf ihren Unterleib aus. Unwillkürlich legte sie ihre Hand auf die seine, verstärkte die Berührung noch etwas – was er mit einem amüsierten Glucksen ganz dicht an ihrem rechten Ohr kommentierte, sodass ihr ein wohliger Schauer den Rücken hinablief – sie die Schultern hochzog.

„Warum darf ich das Tuch nicht abnehmen?", wisperte sie.

„Wir kennen uns ja noch nicht einmal – es ist noch zu früh", entgegnete er und ließ seine Finger durch ihr Haar gleiten. Das sachte Ziepen veranlasste sie die Augen, tief Luft holend, zu schließen.

„Es stört mich", schoss es aus ihr hervor.

„Oh, Hermione – dann nimm's ab – nimm's ab", lachte der Fremde. „Aber öffne die Augen nicht."

„Was wäre, wenn ich es täte – wenn ich die Augen öffnete?", entgegnete sie.

„Hermione, neugierig wie immer – willst alles ergründen.", lachte der Andere amüsiert, während ihren Ohren der weiche Klang seiner tiefen Stimme schmeichelte. Sacht kam er ihr zuvor, löste den Knoten, um seine Hand sogleich, da das Tuch zu Boden glitt, über ihre Augen zu legen. Sie schlug sie auf, berührte die Handinnenfläche des Fremden mit ihren langen Wimpern, was er mit einem Glucksen quittierte. Wie ein junges Pferd drängte sie nach vorn, wollte ausbrechen – doch übte er einen sachten Druck aus, unterband ihre Bewegung, während er sie mit einem Arm umfing. Sie hätte sich die Hand vom Gesicht reißen oder durch eine schnelle Bewegung des Kopfes abschütteln können – doch tat sie es nicht. Sie fühlte sich dem Fremden ausgeliefert – von ihm beherrscht. In diesen Augenblicken hätte er alles mit ihr anstellen können.

Und doch – obwohl sie noch immer nichts sah, sie die Finsternis weiterhin umgab, fühlte sie sich seltsam frei – weil sie seine unmittelbare Nähe nicht nur körperlich spürte. Ein intensives Gefühl durchströmte ihren Körper, so als stünde sie an einem Abgrund – sie wurde nur von diesem Fremden gehalten, der ihr die Augen bedeckte, damit ihr nicht schwindlig wurde – doch zog er sie nicht weg. Nein, er ließ sie dort mit der Ahnung dieser unendlichen Tiefe zu ihren Füßen stehen, lieferte sie dieser Spannung aus und beschützte sie gleichzeitig davor. Auch er, so ahnte sie, gab sich diesem Gefühl hin, denn der Schlag seines Herzens erhöhte seine Frequenz, sein Atem beschleunigte sich – sie spürte ihn im Haar – hatte er den Mund geöffnet? Sie spürte die Zeit, die wie ein Sturm durch ihren Körper jagte – wusste, dass ihr nichts geschehen konnte, solange er bei ihr war und ihr seine schützende Hand über die Augen hielt. Die Hand war es, die das Band zwischen ihnen nicht reißen ließ – der Schutz – vor wem aber sollte sie eigentlich geschützt werden? Wer war der Abgrund?

Aber sie wollte erkennen ..., wollte wissen, was sich hinter der Hand verbarg ... Menschliche Neugier? Nein ... Der Abgrund – vielleicht war er gar keiner? Vielleicht ...

Einer inneren Eingebung folgend wandte sie sich um, entriss sich so seiner Hand – doch sie vernahm seine mahnenden Worte noch immer im Geist, öffnete die Augen nicht. Den Kopf hebend, nahm sie die Helligkeit dieses Tages durch ihre geschlossenen Lider wahr und ihr kam es so vor, als _sähe _sie in diesem Moment _alles. _Den Wald, den Baum, sein schwarzes Pferd – und IHN.

„Was wäre, wenn ich die Augen jetzt öffnen würde?", wisperte sie in die Stille.

„Du würdest mich nicht _erkennen_", antworte er sanft, doch es schwang eine Schwermut in seiner tiefen, in der Kehle tanzenden Stimme mit, die sich Hermione nicht erklären konnte.

„Würde ich Sie nicht sehen könne?", fragte sie verwirrt.

Glucksend erwiderte er: „So ungefähr_ –_ alles braucht seine Zeit, Hermione. Und unsere ist noch nicht gekommen."

„Wann wird sie kommen?", stieß sie unwillkürlich hervor.

„Vielleicht irgendwann", wisperte er und sie fühlte, wie er sich zu ihr hinabneigte. Er musste ihrem Gesicht ganz nah sein, denn sie spürte seinen warmen Atem auf den Lidern. Unwillkürlich lächelte sie, weil es sie kitzelte.

„Vielleicht? Wann?", wiederholte sie flüsternd und wollte doch an diese verheißungsvolle Andeutung, die seinen Worten zu entnehmen war, glauben.

Als Antwort spürte sie einen Finger unter ihrem Kinn, der ihren Kopf noch ein bisschen nach oben anhob. Was würde geschehen? Der Fremde würde ihr direkt in die Augen blicken können und sie würde seine Augenfarbeerkennen – wenn sie die ihrigen nur öffnete – doch sie tat es nicht.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Hermione".

Mit diesen Worten spürte sie seine weichen Lippen sacht auf ihrem Mund. Erschrocken zuckte sie zurück, denn damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Doch der Fremde schlang seine Arme um sie, gab ihr Halt.

„Hermione", flüsterte er. „Möchtest du es nicht?"

Leicht nickend reckte sie sich ihm entgegen und er umfasste ihr Gesicht, verschloss ihren leicht geöffneten Mund mit einem zärtlichen Kuss. Im Bewusstsein, dass dies ihr erster Kuss war, den sie von einem Mann empfing, zog sich ihr Magen prickelnd zusammen und sie ergab sich, ihre Arme um seinen Hals legend, seinen leidenschaftlicher werdenden Liebkosungen, ehe er plötzlich innehielt.

„Hermione, es wird Zeit, ich muss gehen", flüsterte er. „Adieu – ich komme wieder."

Bei diesen Worten strich er ihr mit der Hand über die Augen und ihr war so, als würde sie wieder auf dieser Erde landen.

„Wann?", rief sie.

„Viel Spaß bei Professor Snape, du hast noch zehn Minuten Zeit, lass ihn nicht warten – er mag das gar nicht gern", klang es ihr im Ohr, dann war sie allein.

Doch noch wollte sie die Augen nicht öffnen, noch gab sie sich diesem Gefühl hin, von ihm berührt worden zu sein – wich allen fragenden Gedanken aus, wollte sich sacht in diese Welt zurückgleiten lassen. Und doch störte sie sein „Vielleicht irgendwann" auf ihre Frage „Wann?".

„Mione, was machst du denn da drin", drang es da plötzlich an ihr Ohr, grell, schrill und sie zuckte zusammen.

„Wir hämmern hier schon eine halbe Ewigkeit an die Tür – und du ... och, du hast ja unsere Torte gar nicht angerührt ...", maulte Ron Sekunden später, als er vor seiner Freundin stand und sie irritiert betrachtete.

Kopfschüttelnd ergänzte Harry: „Mione, du siehst so komisch aus ... so ... deine Wangen glühen ja ..."

„Ich ... ich freue mich über eure Sahnetorte, danke Jungs", stotterte sie mit Blick auf das, wie sie zugeben musste, meisterlich gelungene Werk, auf dem _Happy Birthday to you, Hermione _stand und kämpfte mit ihrem schnellen Herzschlag. Ihre Lippen brannten, sie schmeckte den leidenschaftlichen Kuss des Fremden noch immer. Sacht war er in sie eingedrungen, um ihre Zunge zu liebkosen, nicht fordernd, sondern tastend, so als wollte er fragen, ob sie dazu bereit sei.

„Mione, wir wollten doch mit dir ein Stück essen", schmollte Ron. „Und nun musst du schon weg."

„Wir ... wir ... holen das nach. Ich ... ich habe mich so über eure Torte gefreut, da habe ich ... habe ich die Zeit ganz vergessen", log sie und spürte, wie sie unter dem forschenden Blick Harrys noch mehr errötete. Ron aber zuckte mit den Schultern, gab sich wohl mit dieser Erklärung zufrieden.

„Okay", entgegnete Harry. „Bis dann und beeil dich, du weißt, Snape wartet nicht gerne."

Bei diesen Worten zuckte sie unmerklich zusammen, denn auch der Fremde hatte das gesagt. Woher wusste er, dass sie in 10 Minuten bei Snape nachsitzen musste? Täuschte sie sich, oder hatte er es nicht mit einem leichten Spott in der Stimme gesagt – so wie es Snape gerne tat? Ein heißer Schreck schoss ihr durch den Leib. Was, wenn ...? Snape war ein Meister der Legilimentik ...


	3. Kapitel 3

**Kapitel 3**

Beklommen klopfte sie an Snapes Tür, ihres rasenden Herzschlags kaum Herr werden könnend. Was, wenn er es war, der eben hinter ihr gestanden hatte? Was, wenn er sie auf diese verführerische Art ...?

Ein heißer Schauer lief ihr den Rücken hinunter. Gleichzeitig fröstelte sie es. Sie hatte ihn schon immer heimlich bewundert; und wenn er es nun tatsächlich gewesen war, der sie so leidenschaftlich berührt hatte, dann ...

Wer sollte es denn sonst gewesen sein? Wer wusste, dass sie bei Snape nachsitzen musste? Wer außer ihm selbst? Aber warum? Warum ausgerechnet er, was für eine Veranlassung sollte er haben, sie zu wählen? War - ...?

Noch ehe sie diesen Gedanken zu Ende bringen konnte, wurde die Tür aufgerissen und vor ihr stand ein finster drein blickender Snape, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, den Unterkiefer nach vorn geschoben – männlich dominant. Und doch nahm Hermione seine tiefen und hastigen Atemzügen und sein leicht gerötetes Gesicht wahr – es schien so, als sei er selbst gerade zur Tür hereingekommen. Beinahe hektisch stieß er die Tür weiter auf, fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Lippen, als er Hermione einen tiefen Blick aus seinen unergründlichen Augen sandte. Obwohl sie ihren Kopf leicht verunsichert senkte, sog sie diese Geste wie die Luft in sich auf. Es schien ihr gerade so, als wolle er diesen so leidenschaftlichen Kuss noch einmal schmecken. Wieder spielten die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch Haschen, als sie in seine Gemächer stolperte, wirbelte jedoch augenblicklich herum, als die Tür mit einem lauten Knall zugestoßen wurde.

Mit ein, zwei Schritten war er bei ihr, verzog seinen schmal lippigen Mund zu einem teuflischen Grinsen.

„Miss Granger, wir waren vor fünf Minuten verabredet", zischte er schlangengleich und schien sie mit seinem Blick _bannen _zu wollen.

„Ja, Sir", nickte sie, die Röte im Gesicht spürend.

„Und, was haben _Lady _zu Ihrer Entschuldigung vorzubringen?"

Seine Stimme, gleichwohl tonlos, zerschnitt die Stille wie eine Peitschenhieb.

„Ich ... ich habe heute Geburtstag, Sir ... deswegen ...", stotterte sie verlegen, zwang sich jedoch, nicht zurückzuweichen.

Groß und mächtig stand er vor ihr, hatte die Arme erneut vor der Brust verschränkt, sein Atem hatte sich etwas beruhigt, doch sein Blick schien noch immer in ihre Augen dringen zu wollen. So tief – so ... Doch wenn Hermione ehrlich zu sich selbst war, hatte dieser Blick nichts mit der eben empfundenen Leidenschaft gemein.

„Ich weiß, dass sie heute Geburtstag haben. Das ist indes kein Grund zu spät kommen, finden Sie nicht?", donnerte er tief grollend, wandte sich ab und begann an seinen Geräten zu hantieren, ehe er ihr, ohne sich umzuwenden, bedeutete, heranzukommen.

Mit klopfendem Herzen versuchte sie ihre Gedanken zu ordnen, was ihr nur schlecht gelang. Sie sah diesen dunklen Mann lässig an seinen Gerätschaften hantieren – seine Hektik hatte sich vollständig gelegt. Es schien gerade so, als finde er langsam wieder in seinen gewohnten Rhythmus. Zögernd trat sie an seine Seite, darauf gefasst, erneut von ihm angeblafft zu werden. Stattdessen bemerkte er wie nebenbei: „Sie wissen, warum Sie hier sind?"

„Ja, weil ... weil ..."

Sie stockte, sah erschrocken auf. Was sollte sie jetzt nur sagen? Sie konnte ihm ja unmöglich die Wahrheit _um die Ohren hauen_.

„_Ich bin hier, weil Sie es nicht vertragen können, dass Ihnen Dr. Müller-Wohlfahrt vielleicht ein Konkurrent werden könnte."_

Und das wäre noch nett ausgedrückt – _Eifersucht _würde es wohl besser treffen.

„Ja", ließ sich Snape mit plötzlich seidenweicher Stimme vernehmen. Eine Augenbraue hochziehend, griff er nach einem kleinen scharfen Messer, streifte dabei wie unbeabsichtigt ihre Hand, während ein winziges Lächeln seine Lippen umspielte.

„Ich warte", hauchte er und beugte sich zu ihr hinüber, angelte nach einem weiteren Gerät und blickte ihr dabei tief in die Augen. Sie spürte seinen Atem auf den Wangen, zuckte leicht zusammen. Ihre Nasenflügel aber blähten sich unwillkürlich und sie sog die Luft in ihre Lungen.

„Was gucken Sie mich so an, als wäre ich ein Geist?", stieß er beinahe amüsiert hervor, reichte ihr einen Drachenzahn und bemerkte lakonisch: „Zerreiben, dort ...", und er deutete auf eines der Regale, die sich über seinem Experimentiertisch befanden. „Dort finden Sie alles, was Sie benötigen werden."

Nickend folgte sie seiner Geste - die Regale waren sehr hoch angebracht.

„Was ... welchen Sinne soll das haben? Brauen Sie einen Trank?", fragte sie stockend und blickte ihrem Lehrer in die Augen – es schien ihr so, als täten sich Abgründe vor ihr auf. Eiseskälte schlug ihr entgegen – und doch ... spürte sie in seinem tiefen Blick unbezähmbare Leidenschaft – Wärme. Sie selbst fühlte, dass sie sich in seinem Augen verlieren würde ... Tief Luft holend senkte sie den Blick.

„Nein – diesmal nicht, diesmal streue ich Ihnen diese _Köstlichkeit_ auf's Butterbrot", schnaubte er beinahe amüsiert.

Gleichwohl als Spott verstanden, zuckte Hermione unwillkürlich zusammen und hob ihren Blick, öffnete ihren Mund leicht.

„Miss Granger – ist Ihnen nicht gut?", hörte sie ihn fragen – in einem beinahe sanften Tonfall, wie sie fand.

Nur mit dem Kopf schüttelnd, mahnte sie sich zur Selbstbeherrschung. Was sollte er nur von ihr denken? Hielt er sie nicht für durchgedreht? Ja, wenn er es nicht gewesen war, der hinter ihr gestanden hatte ... dann ja! Doch er war es gewesen, der in ihr diese leidenschaftlichen Gefühle entfacht hatte. Er musste es gewesen sein – alles passte zusammen. Er kannte ihren Geburtstag – ihr fiel kein weiterer Lehrer ein, der sich um solch persönliche Angelegenheiten der Schüler kümmerte – bis auf Dumbledore oder ... Hagrid ... aber der war ja ihr Freund.

Er war es gewesen – weil er ihre Torte gesehen hatte, als ...

Und er hatte ihr ein so wundervolles Geschenk bereitet - _er hatte sie ... hatte sie ..._

„Aua", rief sie zusammenzuckend und klatschte hart in dieser Welt auf. Verwirrt blickte sie ihre blutende Hand an.

„Träumerin", hörte sie seine sanfte Stimme hinter sich und wandte sich um. Snapes Augen blitzen belustigt auf, als er ihre Hand ergriff.

Die Luft anhaltend, schloss sie kurz die Augen – _hatte sie diese Hand nicht vorhin auf ihrem Bauch gespürt, war sie nicht an ihren Hüften hinab geglitten?_

„Miss Granger, es gibt andere Orte zum Träumen", bemerkte rätselhaft lächelnd und begann ihre Schnittwunde zu reinigen.

„In einem Labor sollten Sie es lassen, auch wenn es ihrem Geschlecht wie ein Fluch anhängt", wies er sie spöttisch zurecht.

Über sich selbst erbost, bemerkte sie kühl: „Könnten Sie mir wohl das Reibebrett hinunterreichen?"

Er sprach einen Heilzauber über ihrer Wunde, wandte er sich um und reichte ihr nach wenigen Augenblicken das Gewünschte.

„Miss Granger, wenn Sie nun die Güte hätten, endlich mit Ihrer Arbeit zu beginnen, wäre ich Ihnen zu großem Dank verpflichtet, denn der Trank muss bis heute Abend fertig sein", trieb er sie an und begann selbst ein undefinierbares Knöllchen zu zerkleinern.

„Warum?", platze es aus ihr heraus, ohne dass sie von ihrer Arbeit aufgesehen hätte.

„Weil dieser ...", sich räuspernd brach er ab. „Weil dieser _Magier_ heute Abend ...", erneut unterbrach er sich.

Unwillkürlich sah sie auf, diese Schwäche hatte sie bei ihrem Lehrer noch nie gespürt. Es empfing sie ein feurig pulsierender Blick aus seinen Augen.

„Weil dieser _Müller-Wollermann_ ...", stieß er verächtlich hervor.

„Müller-Wohlfahrt. Renate Müller-Wollermann ist ein deutsche Ägyptologin", verbesserte sie ihren Lehrer und schalt sich sogleich ihrer Unvorsichtigkeit wegen.

„Müller-Wohlfahrt, danke Miss Granger. Ein Name, den man sich merken sollte, da haben Sie ganz Recht", stieß er tonlos hervor. Sein Mund kräuselte sich zu einem teuflischen Lächeln, als er erneut den Namen des Mannes aus Deutschland flüsterte.

„_Hans-Wilhelm Müller-Wohlfahrt ... Der Name besitzt seinen eigenen Rhythmus, geht ein, wie eine Melodie ... Finden Sie nicht auch, Miss Granger?"_

Trotz der sie im Nacken ziependen Angst, da sie ihren Lehrer noch nie so unbeherrscht erlebt hatte, fragte sie, sich zur Sachlichkeit zwingend: „Wofür ist der Trank, Professor?"

„Es ist ein Trank, der jedem gereicht wird, der erst im Erwachsenenalter als Magier erkannt wird ... Miss Granger – so etwas Besonderes ist das nicht. Es gibt Menschen, die erst kurz vor ihrem Tod als Magier erkannt werden ... Heute Abend soll der _hochgeschätzte_ Ostfriese einen kurzen Bericht über seine bisherige Arbeit abgeben ... und dann", knurrte Snape unwillig, setzte jedoch wieder dieses teuflische Grinsen auf.

„ ... und dann wird er uns an seinen _Künsten _teilhaben lassen ...", krächzte Snape, die Luft hörbar einsaugend.

„ ... und dann wird er diesen Trank _genießen dürfen _..."

Seine Augen blitzen diabolisch als er Hermione ein donnerndes: „Also tun sie endlich Ihre Arbeit – oder wir sitzen noch heute Abend hier ... dann käme dieser _Magier _um sein _Aufnahmeritual, was ich persönlich sehr schade fände.",_ entgegen warf.

Mit diesen Worten wandte sich Snape ab und hinterließ in Hermione ein Gefühl der Unruhe. Snape mochte diesen Menschen nicht. Ihr war klar, dass er trotz seiner eigenen Fachkompetenz einen Rivalen in diesem Mann sah. Aber würde er es tatsächlich fertig bringen, diesen Trank zu vergiften?

Snape - ein Giftmischer?

Nein, nicht dieser Snape, der sie heute, vor nicht einmal einer halben Stunde so zärtlich neckend geküsst hatte. Wenn er wüsste, dass er ihr damit das schönste Geburtstagsgeschenk gemacht hatte, was sie je erhalten hatte. Sich die Lippen wie eine Katze leckend, machte sie sich ans Werk. Doch immer wieder schloss sie ihre Augen – schmeckte den Kuss von ... _Severus_. Der _Fremde_ hatte einen _Namen._ Die Luft tief in ihre Lungen einsaugend, roch sie die süßlichen Kräuter, die im Kessel neben ihr leise brodelnd gar kochten ...


	4. Kapitel 4

**Kapitel 4**

„Miss Granger", wandte sich Snape nach einer Weile an seine Arbeitskollegin. „Ich denke, Ihre Hilfe ist nicht mehr von Nöten. _Den Rest werde ich sowieso allein erledigen_."

Er warf ihr ein schiefes, wölfisches Grinsen zu, als sie von ihrer Arbeit aufsah. So wie er die Oberlippe hochzog, Zähne und Zahnfleisch zeigte, verhieß es nichts Gutes. Seine Augen blitzten teuflisch - er war ein Hexer, der etwas ausbrütete!

Das Haar hing ihm - von der Arbeit verschwitzt - wirr ins Gesicht, aus dem die mächtige Hakennase hervorstach. Der lippenlose Mund entblößte einige gelblich - braune Zähne. Der Anblick ließ sie schaudern.

Hatte sie dieser Mann tatsächlich so zärtlich geküsst? Würde Snape das überhaupt fertig bringen? Und warum war sie vor Ekel nicht gestorben - wusste doch jedes Kind, dass ungepflegte Zähne einen faulig - verwesenden Mundgeruch verursachten, der sogar Tote erbrechen ließ.

Statt dessen hatte sie einen angenehm würzig-herben, nach Männlichkeit schmeckenden Geruch in ihre Lungen aufsaugen dürfen.

Hermione wusste nicht, was sie glauben sollte. War dieser, innerlich so von Neid und Missgunst zerfressene Snape, der auf sein Äußeres so wenig wie eine verstaubte Mumie achtete - da hatte Fudge ganz recht - tatsächlich dieser leidenschaftliche Mensch?

Dennoch einen leichten Anflug von Schmetterlingen im Leibe spürend, stellte sie sich immer wieder die Frage, wer es denn sonst hätte sein sollen? Alles passte so gut zusammen. Er wusste um ihren Geburtstag, er war, seiner Hektik nach zu urteilen, kurz vor ihr in seinen Gemächern erschienen und ... er war sich bei ihrem Anblick mit den Fingern über die Lippen gefahren, so wie man es wohl tat, wenn man sich eines Kusses erinnerte, in den man seine ganze Leidenschaft gegeben hatte. Und das hatte Hermione gespürt - der Kuss, den sie empfangen hatte, zeugte von einer so tiefen Leidenschaft, nicht einfach von einem plumpen Besitzanspruch, sondern ... sondern von dem Wunsche, ihr ein schönes Gefühl zu bereiten, so als hätte er gewusst, dass es für sie die erste Intimität war, die sie von einem Mann empfing.

Wie hatte er ihre Zunge bald zärtlich gelockt, bald an ihr geknabbert. Sie spürte ihn noch immer so intensiv, als berührten seine weichen Lippen die ihren just in diesem Augenblick.

Hätte _Severus_ sie jetzt in den Arm genommen, ihr tief in die Augen geblickt und sich zu ihr hinab gebeugt und sie geküsst, sie hätte ...

„Miss Granger, gehen Sie gefälligst ins British Museum und starren Sie meinetwegen den Stein von Rosette an, aber nicht mich", fauchte er wie eine Hornviper und richtete sich blitzschnell zu voller Größe auf.

Für Augenblicke war sie versucht ein kesses: „Begleiten Sie mich doch." in den Raum zu werfen, doch unterdrückte sie es beim Anblick seiner zu Schlitzen verengten reptilienartigen Augen.

„Und nun verschwinden Sie - ich habe zu arbeiten. Der Trank für _unseren Großmeister _muss fertig werden - er ist ja bereits um 3 Uhr angekommen", zischte er feuerspeiend, schob sie unsanft aus dem Kerker und knallte die Tür hinter ihr so heftig zu, dass die dicken Wände des altehrwürdigen Gemäuers bebten und Hermione für Sekunden um ihre Besinnung bangte.

Verwirrt schüttelte sie den Kopf, schnipste mit den Fingern dicht an ihren Ohren, um ihre Hörleistung zu überprüfen. Snape war ... unberechenbar, beinahe gefährlich - das bereitete ihr eine Gänsehaut.

Wenn er es tatsächlich gewesen war, der sie ..., dann besaß er zwei Gesichter. Und sie wusste nicht, ob sie dieses, was er ihr eben gezeigt hatte, ertragen konnte. Sie würde abwarten, denn er wollte wiederkommen ... Bei dem Gedanken verdrehte sie die Augen schwärmerisch, denn sie spürte gleichzeitig diese schützende starke Schulter, an der sie lehnend seinem Herzschlag hatte lauschen dürfen.

Tief Luft holend, um die noch immer wie toll umher schwirrenden Schmetterlinge zu unterdrücken, machte sie sich rasch zu ihrem Gryffindor-Turm auf.

„Hey Mione, stell Dir vor, was passiert ist", stürzte Harry auf sie zu und umfasste ihre Hände.

Sie nickte und blickte auf den großen Gemeinschaftstisch, der in der Mitte des Raumes stand und verkniff sich ein Lächeln.

„Frauen sollten sowieso auf ihre Linie achten", bemerkte sie, trat näher an Harry heran und ehe sie es sich recht versah, berührten ihre Lippen die seinen. Etwas zurückschreckend erwiderte der Junge ihren Kuss schüchtern.

„Danke", murmelnd ließ sie schließlich von ihm ab und bemerkte trocken: „Mir war so, als hätte ich eben ein Stückchen dieser bezaubernden Torte gegessen - sag, Harry, wie viele Stücke sind in deinem Magen verschwunden?"

Mit diesen Worten pikte sie dem verdattert drein blickenden Jungen in den Bauch, zwinkerte ihm zu und betrachte sich den bis auf wenige Krümel leer gegessenen Teller, auf dem sich vor nicht einmal zwei Stunden eines ihres Geburtstagsgeschenke befunden hatte.

„Mensch Mione - welcher Floh hatt'n dich gebissen? Kannste das auch bei mir ... ich mein ... ich mein, ich hab' doch die doppelte Portion intus", stotterte Ron, grinste verlegen.

„Aber sicher, Ron", kicherte Hermione, legte ihren Finger unter sein Kinn und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die vollen Lippen, um sich sogleich wieder zu erheben, ehe Ron recht verstanden hatte, was ihm geschehen war.

„Köstlich", seufzte sie theatralisch und ließ sich in einem Sessel vor dem Kamin fallen. Die aufgeschlagenen Hausaufgaben lagen noch auf dem Tisch, doch, wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war, wollte sie diesen Stuss nicht weiterschreiben. Nicht jetzt - die Stunde bei Snape hatte sie zu sehr aufgewühlt - und nicht nur sie ...

Wieder lauschte sie tief in sich hinein, nahm ihren schneller werdenden Herzschlag wahr.

„Mione", wurde sie sacht aus ihren Träumen gerissen und sie wandte sich Harry zu, der neben ihrem Sessel hockte, beide Hände auf der Lehne.

„Mione, was ist eigentlich heute Nachmittag ... was ... weißt du, wir kamen da nicht rein ... Warum ... warum hast du die Tür von innen versperrt?", fragte er sanft, doch seiner Stimme war die innere Erregung anzumerken. Wie unbeabsichtigt glitt sein kleiner Finger über ihre Hand. Es kitzelte sie. Lächelnd blickte sie ihrem Freund in die großen grünen Augen, doch noch ehe sie etwas erwidern konnte, trat Ron an ihre Seite, verdunkelte ihr die Sicht.

„Mione, das will ich auch mal wissen. Was machst'n für Sachen. Schließt dich mit ner Torte ein und rührst sie dann doch nich an. In letzter Zeit biste sowieso nich mehr die Alte. Manchmal haste so nen leeren Blick ... und wenn man dich dann fragt, was du hast ...", stieß er hervor, verzog den Mund.

„Ron", bat Harry und wandte sich wieder seiner Freundin zu, blickte sie fragend an.

Den Kopf schüttelnd, bemerkte sie: „Ich erzähle es euch später, wenn ..."

„Wenn ... wenn, was, wenn ...", stieß Ron hervor. „Sach mal Mione, du hast dich doch über unseren Kuchen gar nich gefreut, hat Harry gesagt. Du eierst seit Tagen schon durch diese Welt, als wären wir alle für sich Luft. Du scheinst so ..."

„Ron, bitte", warf Harry energisch ein und schüttelte den Kopf achselzuckend zu Hermione gewandt.

„Ist schon gut, wenn du es nicht sagen möchtest. Aber versprich mir, versprich uns, dass du es uns sagt, wenn es dir Angst macht, wenn es etwas Schlimmes ist", flüsterte er, blickte ihr tief in die Augen und Hermione begriff in diesem Augenblick, dass in Harry der Mann zu erwachen begann. Unwillkürlich strich sie ihm mit dem Zeigefinger über die Wange, dankbar, dass er ihr zur Seite stand, für sie Verständnis zeigte. Vielleicht würde sie es ihm in einer stillen Minute sagen - zu ihm hatte sie Vertrauen.

Aber eigentlich wollte sie diese wunderschönen Gefühle für sich behalten - die bisher schönen Gefühle.

_Woher wollte sie wissen, dass das immer so blieb? Woher wusste sie, dass es dieser Fremde gut mit ihr meinte? Wie sicher konnte sie sich tatsächlich sein, dass es Snape gewesen war? Vielleicht ... Sie mochte den Gedanken nicht weiterführen, doch er drängte sich ihr immer wieder auf. Vielleicht …_

_Wie konnte es sein, dass sich ein real existierender Mensch als ihr Traum ausgab ...?_

_Würde Snape das tatsächlich tun? _

_War es Snape gewesen?_

_Wer war es gewesen?_


	5. Kapitel 5

**Kapitel 5 **

Nur mit Mühe konnte Hermione die aufkommende Angst hinunterschlucken und den Jungen ein freundliches Lächeln zuwerfen, ehe sie sich erhob.

„Jungs, vor dem Abendessen möchte ich mich noch etwas zurückziehen – Snape hat mich ganz schön getriezt", seufzte sie und verschwand rasch in ihr schützendes Schlafgemach.

Die Tür von innen verschließend, lehnte sie sich an die kalte Wand, atmete einige Mal tief durch, versuchte ihre tobenden Gedanken zu ordnen.

_Was war ihr heute Nachmittag geschehen? Was oder besser wen hatte sie da gespürt? Wessen Atem hatte sie inhaliert, wessen Kuss schmeckte sie jetzt, nach beinahe zwei Stunden noch immer auf den Lippen, der Zunge? Wer hatte sie berührt, sie gestreichelt?_

_Traum? - Einbildung?_

Nein - keine Einbildung!

Die Jungen waren nicht zur Tür hereingekommen, weil sie verschlossen war … nein, weil ER sie verschlossen hatte und sie ... ja sie ... Lächelnd erinnerte sie sich seiner kräftigen Atemzüge in ihrem Rücken, seines Herzschlag, der ihr beruhigend im Ohr geklungen hatte. Und dann - sein glucksendes Lachen ... und die große, kräftige und doch so warme, zärtliche Hand, die ihr die Sicht verdeckte. Wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war - was brauchte es das Auge, wenn sie IHN so intensiv fühlen konnte?

Sich die Lippen befeuchtend, stieß sie sich von der Wand ab und ließ sich auf ihrem Bett nieder. Dieser Fremde konnte es nur gut mit ihr meinen - sonst hätte er sie doch sofort ...

_... und wenn das alles zu seinem Plan gehörte - sie zuerst abhängig zu machen, um ..._

... war sie nicht schon längst_ abhängig_ von ihm, seiner Nähe, seiner Stimme ... dieser tiefen und so warmen, zärtlichen Stimme ... es schien ihr so, als tanzten die Töne in seiner Kehle. Wenn er flüsterte schlugen sie nur ganz leise an, doch sie wusste um deren Stärke, deren Macht ...

_Und wenn alles nur ein Festschmaus war, um sie gefügig zu machen? Was, wenn ER es tatsächlich auf sie abgesehen hatte? Was dann?_

Erneut spürte sie eine prickelnde Angst in sich hinaufklettern, die sie beinahe des Atems beraubte.

_Würde Snape sich in ihrer Träume tatsächlich bedienen? Würde er? Nur das konnte die Rettung sein, denn wenn nicht er, wer dann ...? _

Sie schalt sich pubertär zu sein. Wie dämlich konnte sie nur sein, daran zu glauben, dass Snape es sei, der sie verführen wollte.

_Verführen?_

Sein Kuss, seine Berührungen hatten keinen Zweifel daran gelassen ...

Quatsch! Snape, ein gestandener Mann - was sollte er mit ihr, einem Mädchen?

_Und doch ... sprach alles für ihn ..._

Snape muss es gewesen, so wie er sie heute angesehen hatte, während sie gemeinsam gearbeitet hatten. Zärtlich hatte er ihre Hand ergriffen und sie geheilt, ganz zu schweigen von seinem tiefen Blick, in dem sie sich beinahe verloren hätte. ... Und doch, war da auch der andere Snape - das gefährliche Tier, vor dessen Unbeherrschtheit sie sich fürchtete, weil es – einem echten Slytherin ähnlich – diabolisch grinste.

Ganz klar, er führte etwas im Schilde!

„Mione, bist noch immer da drin?", tönte Ron und klopfte mit der Faust gegen die schwere Eichentür.

„Komm, Suppe fassen", rief er erneut.

Mit einem Seufzer beschloss sie, das immer wieder hochkommende ängstliche Unwohlsein zu unterdrücken – bis jetzt war ihr nichts geschehen ... _NICHTS geschehen? _

Lächelnd hielt sie inne, fuhr sich mit einem Finger über die Unterlippe ... doch es war ihr etwas geschehen ... _Sie hatte sich verliebt - verliebt in einen Fremden, verliebt in seine Nähe, seine Stimme, seinen Atem, seinen Herzschlag ... und seinen zärtlichen Kuss, den er ihr geschenkt ... zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte._

„Wenn du wiederkommst - ich werde bereit sein", flüsterte sie. Die Luft tief in die Lungen einsaugend, sehnte sie sich nach seinem herben Duft ... und lächelte versonnen.

„Mione, mach hinne, sonst wird die Suppe kalt", quengelte Ron.

„Ja", presste sie hervor und verdrehte die Augen. Wenn das so weiterging, würde sich der Fremde - _Severus _dann überhaupt wieder in ihre Nähe trauen? Ganz klar, sie musste ihrer rotschöpfigen Nervensäge einmal gehörig die Leviten lesen.

Als sie schließlich mit _ihren beiden Jungs _die große Halle betrat, war diese schon recht gefüllt. Am Lehrertisch hatten bereits Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape ... und _sein Zwillingsbruder _... Hermione rieb sich die Augen. Kopfschüttelnd betrachte sie den schlanken Mann genauer. Der gepflegte Pagenschnitt verlieh ihm etwas jungenhaftes. Der schwarze Anzug, das weiße Hemd und die blaue Krawatte hätten in der Oper Eindruck gemacht, da zweifelsohne Designersachen - hier aber, hier in der Zaubererwelt wirkten sie deplatziert, ließen ihren Träger beinahe unbeholfen erscheinen. Doch obwohl er den Kopf gesenkt hielt und nur hin wieder einen Blick in die große Halle warf, wirkte er nicht schüchtern - eher unbeteiligt, kühl - über den Dingen stehend. Neben Snape, der wie gewohnt alternativ erschien, tat sich dieser Mann jedoch ausnehmend positiv hervor.

„Is'n das?", stieß Ron hervor.

„Mein lieber Ron, das ist ...", setzte Hermione an, doch Harry kam ihr zuvor.

„Müller-Wohlfahrt"

Hermione kess zuzwinkernd, zog er sie aus dem Weg, denn Fudge stürmte soeben in die große Halle.

„Richtig, das ist ... Miss ... entschuldigen Sie bitte ... Danke Kinder, hab's eilig. Es ist sehr wichtig", stammelte er geistesabwesend und eilte an ihnen vorbei, um erst vor dem Lehrertisch haltzumachen.

Für seine leicht untersetzte Figur beugte er sich recht gewandt über den Tisch, winkte Dumbledore heran um heftig gestikulierend auf ihn einzureden. Dieser registrierte es mit einem Nicken, während er sich auf die ihm eigene Art durch den weißen Bart fuhr - nachdenklich, besonnen und Fudge _tanzte_ wie ein Energiebündel vor ihm herum. Unwillkürlich musste Hermione über diese drollige Szene lächeln.

„Mione, komm schon."

Harry führte seine Freundin zum Tisch der Gryffindors.

„Was haben die beiden nur zu besprechen", wandte sie sich an Harry.

Dieser lächelte, deutete nach vorn: „Wir werden es gleich erfahren."

Just in dem Augenblick, da sie Platz genommen hatten, erhob sich der Direktor mit versteinerter Miene. Aus seinen Augen war jegliches Lächeln gewichen. Was sich eben noch als eine lustige Szene angelassen hatte, verwandelte sich durch diesen einen messerscharfen Blick des altehrwürdigen Mannes in ein Meer des Schweigens. Selbst Fudge nahm Haltung an und Müller-Wohlfahrt sah zum ersten Mal auf - gleichwohl unbeteiligt.

Es war so, als stehe die Zeit still, aller Blicke hingen an dem grauen alten Mann, der seine Arme zu einer allumfassenden Geste ausgebreitet hatte.

„Liebe Schüler, liebe Kollegen soeben ereilt mich die Nachricht, dass etwas Schreckliches geschehen ist, etwas, womit wir alle nicht gerechnet haben. Ich erteile hiermit Cornelius Fudge das Wort, denn er repräsentiert die gesamte Zaubererwelt", ließ er sich mit seiner volltönenden Stimme vernehmen, räusperte sich und nickte Fudge zu.


	6. Kapitel 6

**Kapitel 6 **

Fudge trat einige Schritte auf die Schüler zu, holte tief Luft, ehe er mit einer tiefen getragenen Stimme ansetzte: „Liebe Kollegen, liebe Schüler ,_Der, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf'_ ist wieder erschienen."

Bei diesen Worten richtete er sich zu voller Größe auf und schob die Unterlippe vor. In seinen Augen flackerte das von den Kerzen gespendete Licht.

„Wie ich soeben aus sicherer Quelle erfahren habe, plant er erneut in einem anderen Menschen einzuwohnen, mit ihm eine synkretistische Beziehung einzugehen. Wir wissen bis zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt nicht, ob es ihm bereits gelungen ist und wer das Opfer ist. Diesmal wolle er das Unmögliche wagen, heißt es. Aber wir sind im Begriff, eine neue Waffe gegen _‚den, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf' _auszuprobieren."

„Wer ist _‚Der, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf'_?", zerschnitt eine ruhige, sehr leise, jedoch eindringliche Stimme die schwer auf den Gemütern lastende Stille.

Aller Köpfe wandten sich wie an unsichtbaren Stricken gezogen dem Mann zu, der neben Snape saß und unbeteiligt, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen in die Runde blickte.

Ron, der seines großen Hungers wegen bereits den Schöpflöffel ergriffen hatte, ließ diesen in die Suppenterrine klatschen. Dass er sich dadurch von oben bis unten bekleckerte, bemerkte er nicht. Es hätte ihn auch nicht interessiert. Seine großen wasserblauen Augen waren starr auf diesen Mann gerichtet, der es gewagt hatte, diese so unbedarft klingende Frage zu stellen. Der offene Mund ließ ihn wie einen Entsprungenen aussehen. Doch das störte das allgemeine Bild nicht, denn er reihte sich dadurch gut in die Schar derer ein, die ebenso wie er meinten, am Ende der Welt zu stehen und den tödlichen Hauch des hinter den Grenzen des eigenen Fassungsvermögens lauernden Verderbens brennend auf der Haut zu spüren.

Hermione, die Worte kaum vernommen, bemerkte den Arm Harrys packend, wie ihr die Sinne zu schwinden drohten.

_Voldemort habe vor, sich wieder mit einem Menschen zu verbinden ... Voldemort wolle diesmal das Unmögliche wagen ..._

Ein kalter Schauer lief ihr den Rücken hinab, als sie an ihr nachmittägiges Erlebnis dachte ...

_War es tatsächlich Snape gewesen, der hinter sie getreten war, der in ihrem Kopf ..., der ihre Träume kannte...?_

Noch ehe sie die schützende Nähe ihres Freunde spürte, hörte sie den eigenen harten Herzschlag in den Ohren. Ihr Kopf dröhnte - sie fühlte sich so, als befände sie sich bereits in _seiner _Hand - _gleich würde er ihr das Unmögliche befehlen ... _

Ein Blick in Harrys besorgtes Gesicht ließ sie leise wimmern - brennende Tränen traten ihr in die Augen - Nebel breitete sich um sie herum aus ...

„Ich weiß, was er vorhat ...", wisperte sie unwillkürlich und packte Harrys Hand.

„Mione, beruhige dich ... du zitterst ja ...", flüsterte er und wischte ihr die Tränen ab.

In ihrem Magen bäumte sich die Gewissheit über Voldemorts Vorhaben schmerzhaft auf, ließ sie beinahe würgen ...

„Und es besteht kein Grund zur Besorgnis", vernahm sie eine ihrer Macht beraubte Stimme.

Von Ferne drang Tumult an ihr Ohr - Aufbegehren - und sie hörte sich plötzlich selbst rufen, ja schreien. „WOHER WOLLEN SIE DAS WISSEN?"

Zornfunkelnd reihte sie sich in die Schar derer ein, die ihrer Angst und ihrem Unmut dadurch Ausdruck verliehen, dass sie den vor ihnen stehenden Mann, der ihnen die Schreckensbotschaft verkündet hatte, verbal angriffen.

„Mione, beherrsche dich", wurde sie gebeten, unterstützt durch ein sanftes Zupfen an ihrem Ärmel.

„Nein", schleuderte sie Harry entgegen und war drauf und dran, zum Lehrertisch zu stürmen, so wie es bereits einige andere Schüler getan hatten.

_Wie konnte Fudge nur so dämlich sein und dem Ernst der Lage ausweichen?_

„Wer hat im Kopp nur Matsch? Richtig, es ist Fudge!" - Rufe schwirrten durch die Luft.

Der Tumult schwoll an, wurde zu einem Gewitter – Angst, Panik trieb die Schüler dazu, sich unter den Tischen zu verkriechen. Andere sprangen gerade auf die Tische, trampelten wie irrsinnig auf dem altehrwürdigen Holz herum, schrieen ihre Gefühle heraus – doch plötzlich erklang ein langgezogener, mächtig grollender Ruf, der das groteske Schauspiel augenblicklich wie ein Kartenhaus in sich zusammenfallen ließ.

„RUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEE", drang es nochmals donnernd aus Dumbledores Kehle und erfüllte den Raum.

Der alte Zauberer hielt die Arme ausgebreitet und pumpte seine Lungen erneut voll, um auch die letzten Randalierern in ihre Grenzen zu verweisen. Wie Klappmesser sackten diese in sich zusammen.

Hermione, von Harry am Arm gepackt, schluckte ihre Erregung mühevoll hinunter, ließ ihren Blick kurz durch die große Halle kreisen. Ihren tränenverschleierten Augen bot sich ein Schlachtfeld. Teller waren zu Bruch gegangen – Suppe tropfte von den Tischen. Tomaten, zu Mus verarbeitet, erweckten den Eindruck, es habe Toten gegeben. Bänke waren umgestürzt, Tischplatten demoliert. Es roch streng, stechend - offensichtlich hatten einige der jüngeren Schüler nicht an sich halten können.

Nur am Tisch der Slytherins wurde gescherzt, gelacht, und am Lehrertisch ... thronte Müller-Wohlfahrt, der dem Treiben mit einem distanzierten Lächeln folgte. Selbst Snape, war die Röte ins Gesicht geschossen, gleichwohl seine Miene nichts über sein Innenleben preisgab. Und Fudge, noch immer von einigen Schülern umringt, drängte sich hilflos an den Lehrertisch.

„Wer hat im Kopp nur Matsch?" - Rufe schwollen wieder an, begehrten gegen das donnernde Gewitter des Direktors auf, zerflossen jedoch bei einem neuerlichem „RUHE" aus dessen Kehle.

„DER MINISTER HAT RECHT", grollte Dumbledore und funkelte die aufgebrachten Schüler an, sodass sich diese schleunigst zu ihren Plätzen verzogen.

„Der Minister hat Recht - es besteht für uns, die wir hier in Hogwarts sind, keine Gefahr. Wir sind sicher! Wie ihr alle wisst, ist es zwar möglich, innerhalb des Schlosses zu apparieren, doch ist es unmöglich, von außen einzudringen", stieß er hervor.

„Aber ... aber _‚Der, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf'_ ist Okklumat ... der braucht doch gar nicht ...", drang es verzagt aus einigen Kehlen.

Sein weises Haupt schüttelnd, erwiderte Dumbledore.

„Auch das ist ausgeschlossen. Das Schloss ist eine Festung, seit ..." Er unterbrach sich und warf Harry einen langen Blick zu, dieser nickte wissend.

„... seit er Kontakt zu einem Schüler dieses Instituts aufgenommen hatte. Die Schutzvorrichtungen wurden verbessert - es ist selbst für _‚Den, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf' _unmöglich, körperlich sowie gedanklich in dieses Gebäude zu dringen."

„Meine Rede!", warf Fudge in die Runde und erntete verächtliche, ja vernichtende Blicke.

„Aus diesem Grunde sollten wir nicht verzweifeln und im Programm fortfahren - wir haben einen Gast, den es zu begrüßen gilt", fügte Dumbledore hinzu.

„Selbstverständlich stehen wir mit der Welt außerhalb Hogwarts in Kontakt - sollte sich etwas ereignen, werden wir sofort handeln. Und außerdem erproben wir gerade eine neue Waffe gegen _‚den, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf'_", ergänzte Fudge.

Verächtlich schnaubend verkündete Ron: „Na, dat beruhigt mich ja nu ungemein, wenn Fudge dat sagt ... nicht, oder, Harry?"

Hermione verspürte Erleichterung, die jedoch erneut in eine heiß glühende Angst umschlug.

_Was, wenn Voldemort die Schutzschilde dieses altehrwürdigen Gemäuers zu umgehen verstand? Was mit Hilfe einer List bereits von ihren Gedanken Besitz ergriffen hatte, um das Unmögliche zu wagen ...?_

Ein eisiger Schauer lief ihr den Rücken hinab - sie fröstelte.

Andererseits - wie sollte er das geschafft haben - ihr fiel keine Möglichkeit ein. Hier im Schloss war sie sicher, so hatte es der Direktor gesagt und ihm wollte sie glauben!

„Und um auf Ihre Frage zurückzukommen, Mr. Müller-Wohlfahrt ... _‚Der, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf' _ist _unser Hitler_...", erklärte er.

„Er ist ein Schlächter, jenseits jeglicher Menschlichkeit ..."

Müller-Wohlfahrt nahm seine Worte nickend auf, lächelte noch immer distanziert und bemerkte sehr ruhig, aber dafür nicht weniger eindringlich: „Wenn Sie es wünschen, werde ich Sie im Kampf gegen Lord Voldemort unterstützen - sofern meine bescheidenen Kenntnisse überhaupt dazu ausreichen."

Hermione zuckte bei diesen Worten unwillkürlich zusammen ... doch noch ehe sie etwas sagen konnte, drang Harrys Stimme verwirrt an ihr Ohr: „Woher weiß der plötzlich den Namen des Dunklen Lords? Ich denke, der kennt den nicht?"

Sie nickte, biss sich fester auf die Unterlippe und spürte im Nacken ein unangenehmes Ziehen, als sie in das noch immer unbeteiligt lächelnde Gesicht des Deutschen blickte.

_Was_ verbarg sich hinter dieser Maske aus kühl lächelndem Gleichmut, der sich über die Verzweiflung der ihn umgebenden Menschen erhob, ihrer beinahe zu spotten schien?


	7. Kapitel 7

**Kapitel 7**

„Im Kampf gegen ‚Den, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf' benötigen wir jede helfende Hand", bemerkte Dumbledore und lächelte Müller-Wohlfahrt gewinnend an, um sich Augenblicke später an die Schüler zu wenden.

„Wie ich sehe, habt ihr ja ganz schön gehaust. Sei's drum ... wir sind hier sicher! Wenn einer von euch Angst hat, oder um die Eltern fürchtet, dann wende er sich bitte an mich – wie der Minister schon sagte, stehen wir in dauerndem Kontakt mit der Außenwelt und laßt es Euch versichert sein, wir suchen bereits nach ihm und ...", er hielt inne, strich sich einige Male bedächtig durch den Bart, ehe er sich wieder an die Schüler wandte.

„Und wir werden ihn finden, das verspreche ich euch!"

Mit diesen Worten nickte er den noch immer verängstigt dreinblickenden Schülern zu, zückte seinen Zauberstab, murmelte einige Worte, um die große Halle sekundenspäter in einem neuen Glanze erstrahlen zu lassen.

„So, nun wünsche ich euch einen guten Appetit. Nichts ist schlimmer, als nach körperlicher Anstrengung zu hungern", brummte er, bemüht einen Witz zu machen, griff nach einer Tomate, biss herzhaft hinein und ließ sich auf seinen Sitz fallen. Den Lehrern zunickend, begann er sein Mahl.

Trotz dieser beruhigenden Worte des Direktors wollte sich die gute Stimmung nicht so recht einstellen, zu tief steckte den Schülern der Schock in den Knochen. Nur zaghaft griffen sie nach den Köstlichkeiten, warfen sich immer wieder verängstigte Blicke zu. Man hatte geglaubt, den Dunklen Lord besiegt zu haben und nun das ...

Hermione hörte ihren Herzschlag im Kopf dröhnen und wusste, dass nicht nur sie so fühlte. Innerlich klammerte sie sich an den Gedanken, daß ihr in Hogwarts nichts passieren könne – sie hoffte es wenigstens. Unwillkürlich ließ sie ihren Blick zum Lehrertisch wandern, an dem Snape mit biestiger Miene neben dem hochgewachsenen Mann saß, der sich gerade eine Pille in den Mund schob, ohne von seiner Umwelt Notiz zu nehmen.

Hatte Snape hinter ihr gestanden?

Je öfter sie sich die Frage stellte, desto mehr spürte sie, wie sie sich verkrampfte, mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand rannte. War es vorhin noch ein romantischer Traum gewesen, in dem sie es sich gewünscht hatte, von ihrem Lehrer verführt zu werden, würde die Gewißheit, ihn hinter sich gespürt zu haben, ihr nun die einzige Sicherheit bieten, derer sie so sehr bedurfte.

Denn, wenn er es nicht gewesen war, blieb nur eine Möglichkeit ... und diese würde nicht nur Dumbledore widerlegen, sondern die Zauberergemeinschaft aus ihrem eigenen Zentrum her bedrohen.  
‚Er, dessen Name nicht genannt werden durfte' hätte das Unmögliche geschafft ... und er besaß viele Gesichter. Wer war dieser Mann, der da neben Snape saß und sich mit einem unbeteiligt kalten Blick umsah, tatsächlich?

So als habe Snape ihr stummes Flehen vernommen, sah er plötzlich auf – blieb an ihrem Blick hängen. Eine Augenbraue hochziehend, deutete er ein rätselhaftes Lächeln an.

Beruhigte sie das?

Wenn sie tief in sich hineinhörte, fühlte sie sich so, als balanciere sie auf einer Wippe, um jeden Augenblick das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Das Gefühl, ausgeliefert zu sein – und nicht zu wissen an wen, ließ einen schweren Kloß in ihrem Magen entstehen.

Wieder kam die Angst hoch – und sie wünschte sich, daß Snape hinter sie trete und ihr sagte, dass alles gut sei, sie sich keine Sorgen zu machen bräuchte.

Snape wandte seinen Blick ab – hatte er sie nicht wie immer angesehen, eben spöttisch?

Sie fühlte sich allein, allein unter ihren Freunden – das „Ich komme wieder", eben noch als eine sehnsuchtsvolle, romantische Liebeserklärung verstanden, verwandelte sich angesichts der jetzigen Ereignisse in eine Drohung, die die Existenz aller hier in Hogwarts auslöschen konnte.

„Mione, nen bißchen Kohlrübensuppe gefällig", wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen und fuhr herum.

„Pass doch auf", knurrte der Gepeinigte genervt und sah an sich hinab – auf seinen Beinen sickerte die Suppe in den abwetzten Stoff. Er verzog den Mund zu einer beleidigten Schnute.

„Sorry", verwirrt schüttelte sie den Kopf, schenkte ihm ein Lächeln und wandte sich dann an Harry.

„Sag mal, du hast doch diesen ... diesen Blick auch wahrgenommen oder? Oder habe ich mich da getäuscht?", flüsterte sie verunsichert.

Den Kopf schüttend bemerkte er: „Nein, ich hab' ihn genau beobachtet, der saß da, als mache es ihm Spaß, die Angst und die Verzweiflung zu beobachten. So als sei er ..."

Weiter kam Harry nicht, denn er wurde von Ron unterbrochen.

„Wer is'n eigentlich Hitler?", wollte dieser wissen und schnappt sich ein Radieschen.

Die Augen verdrehend bemerkte Harry: „Das war ein Muggle, der den 2. Weltkrieg begonnen hat und für die Schoah verantwortlich ist."

„Ach so", machte Ron und ließ das Radieschen in seinem Munde verschwinden.

Hermiones Angst steigerte sich, nahm beinahe Formen an - das Unmögliche könnte wahr sein ... Harry hatte den Satz nicht beendet, doch wußte sie, daß er das gleiche dachte. Was, wenn dieser Deutsche ...?

Aber das war absurd, einfach absurd!

Was hatte sie denn schon gegen ihn vorzubringen?  
Nichts! Vielleicht wollte er einfach nur nett sein und hatte deswegen gelächelt?

Und den Namen des dunklen Lords – woher wußte er den auf einmal?

Sie schalt sich ein Nervenbündel! Wo war ihr Verstand geblieben? Dieser Tagträume und der leichten Kopfschmerzen wegen, die sie seit kurzem immer wieder ereilten, sollte sie tatsächlich einmal zu Mrs. Pomphrey gehen – sie hinderten sie eindeutig am logischen Denken.

Und doch – warum hatte er gelogen? Warum hatte er vorgegeben, Lord Voldemort nicht zu kennen, nur, um ihn dann bei seinem Namen zu nennen?

„Vielleicht steht er ja auf Drogen?", hörte sie Ron krächzen. „Fred, stimmt's, wenn man Schnuffelkraut isst, muß man auch ständig lachen, nicht, oder?"

Fred nickte und wandte sich dann wieder seinen Freunden zu.

„Bitte", meinte er in die Hände klatschend. „Da hast du's Harry, der is auf Drogen."

Damit war das Gespräch vorerst beendet, denn schon erhob sich der Direktor wieder und erklärte das Abendessen für beendet. Nun solle der gemütliche Teil des Abends folgen. Schließlich müsse der Gast nun vorgestellt werden. Dumbledore nickte dem großen braunhaarigen Mann zu, der noch eine Pille in seinem Munde verschwinden lies.

„Hierfür bitte ich euch und Mr. Müller-Wohlfahrt, kurz vor die Tür zu gehen, die Halle wird umgeräumt. Flink, flink!"

Mit diesen Worten wedelte er die Schüler hinaus.

„Der reißt sich aber den Arsch für diesen Kerl auf", bemerkte George.

„Die hofieren den alle, als sei er der Kaiser von China. Dabei wirkt der so, als amüsiere er sich über uns. Als die Kleinen vorhin durchgedreht sind ... da hat der gegrinst ... so etwas tut man doch nicht", ereiferte er sich.

„Nich so laut, da drüben steht der, glotzt so blöd zu uns rüber", zischte Fred.

Zusammenzuckend wandte sich Hermione um und verfing sich in dem Blick Müller-Wohlfahrts. Braun leuchtend drangen seine Augen in die ihren, ehe er sich mit einem kaum merklichen Nicken abwandte.

„Vielleicht ist er ja schüchtern", säuselte es da an Hermiones Ohr. Abrupt sah sie auf und genau in Ginnys gerötetes Gesicht.

„Quatsch keene Opern, der Kerl hat nich alle Tassen im Schrank", pflaumte Ron und gab ihr einen Schupser.

„Aber", hauchte sie, sich aus den Armen Harrys befreiend, der sie aufgefangen hatte. „Vielleicht ..."

Weiter kam sie nicht, denn schon öffneten sich die Türen der Großen Halle und gaben den Blick auf ein griechisches Theater frei.

„Ich sag's doch, der reißt sich echt'n Arsch für den auf. Warum der das wohl macht?", knirschte George.

„Los kommt, ich will vorne sitzen", trieb Ron seine beiden Freunde an und sicherte ihnen zwei Plätze in der zweiten Reihe.

„Na, wenn wir schon zum Gaffen eingeladen werden, dann will ich auch was erleben", meinte er und lächelte Hermione verschmitzt an.

Schnell waren die Ränge gefüllt – die Vorstellung konnte beginnen.


	8. Kapitel 8

**Kapitel 8**

„Liebe Schüler, liebe Kollegen, hiermit darf ich Ihnen Mr. Müller-Wohlfahrt vorstellen", lachte Dumbledore in die Runde und reichte dem Hinzutretenden die Hand.

„Doktor", bemerkte dieser mit leiser Stimme.

„Wie meinen", wollte Dumbledore wissen.

„Doktor, Doktor Hans-Wilhelm Müller-Wohlfahrt", antwortete dieser gleichmütig und verzog den Mund zu einem schiefen Lächeln.

„Oh, sicher", versuchte Dumbledore die für ihn peinliche Situation zu retten. „Wir nennen uns ja auch Professoren."

„Und seid es nicht einmal ...", bemerkte der Andere ruhig, beinahe kühl, während er den Direktor noch immer schief anlächelte.

Es entstand eine Pause, in der sich beide Männer in die Augen blickten, der eine nur die Hälfte seiner Zähne entblößend, der andere für seine Verhältnisse doch etwas verwirrt.

Keiner sagte einen Ton, aller Augen waren auf diesen Mann gerichtet, der dort in stoischer Ruhe neben dem altehrwürdigen Direktor stand und ihn einfach nur jungenhaft anlächelte. Die Stille war zum Zerreißen gespannt – wie gebannt folgten alle dem, was sich da auf der Bühne abspielte.

„Sehen Sie, um sich Professor nennen zu dürfen, bedarf es einer Habilitationsschrift, der ein Ruf an eine Universität folgen muss. Zuvor aber ist es notwendig, zu promovieren. Sie verstehen?", fügte Müller-Wohlfahrt schließlich ohne jegliche Gefühlsregung hinzu und lächelte dem Direktor noch immer offen ins Gesicht.

„Sie belieben zu scherzen", entgegnete dieser schließlich, doch merkte man ihm die Verwirrung deutlich an. Müller-Wohlfahrt quittierte dies mit einem schiefen Lächeln, betrachtete sein Gegenüber jedoch weiterhin eingehend.

„Mr. Mü ..., äh Doktor ...", setzte Dumbledore wieder an.

„Ja, nennen sie mich einfach Doktor, das kann man sich leicht merken", unterbrach ihn Müller-Wohlfahrt beinahe sacht und lächelte ihn noch immer schief an. Mit seiner sportlichen Haartracht, dem jugendlichen, beinahe faltenlosen Gesicht, das sein hohes Alter meisterhaft kaschierte, wirkte er tatsächlich wie eine zu groß geratene Ausgabe eines Jungen. Der schwarze Anzug unterstrich in diesem Zusammenhang sein Kronprinzenimage.

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Der spinnt."

„Slytherin", flüsterte Hermione verzagt und spürte die Angst wie eine Welle der Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen.

„Nicht unbedingt, nur ganz schön selbstherrlich", fügte Harry hinzu.

„Silencium", knurrte es da in ihren Nacken. Erschrocken wandte sich Hermione um und blickte in das von Hohn und Spott zerfressene Gesicht ihres Lehrers Severus Snape.

„Ich möchte der Vorstellung dieses hochgeschätzten Magiers bitte in ihrer vollen Pracht beiwohnen können", zischte er schlangengleich und funkelte sie aus seinen der Unendlichkeit ergebenen schwarzen Löchern an. Doch diesmal - dieses eine Mal gab sich Hermione dem Glauben hin, dass er auf ihrer Seite stand, auch wenn er es niemals zugegeben hätte.

Snape bleckte seine gelblich-braunen Zähne, als sein Blick wieder zur Bühne glitt. Er saß hinter ihr – er saß hinter ihr und schützte sie.

Tief Luft holend gestattete sie sich einen Gedanken an den Nachmittag – an seinen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, während ihr der würzig süßliche Kräutergeruch, der von Snape ausging, in die Nase stieg und sie sich an den gemeinsam Trank erinnerte ...

Doch noch ehe sie sich der Szene im Raum der Wünsche ergeben konnte, fuhr Dumbledore fort: „Danke für die Einweisung. Es ist uns immer wieder willkommen, die andere Welt kennenzulernen. Deswegen haben wir Sie auch eingeladen, an dieser Stelle bedanke ich mich ganz herzlich bei unserem Minister Cornelius Fudge."

Dumbledore hatte die Worte so hervorgebracht, dass offenblieb, wie er es meinte. Fudge indes, der sich mit McGonogall unterhalten hatte, schoss just in dem Moment in die Höhe, da er seinen Namen vernahm und bemerkte mit einem Anflug Stolzes in der tiefen Stimme:

„Professor Dumbledore, stets zu Ihren Diensten."

„Wer hat im Kopp nur Matsch?", flüsterte Ron und verdrehte die Augen, als sich Fudge einer allgemeinen Belustigung gegenübersehend wieder niederließ und sich erneut an McGonagall wandte.

„Also Doktor, ich würde Sie nun im Interesse aller darum bitten, uns etwas über Ihr bisheriges Wirken mitteilen, lassen Sie das Wunder von München vor unseren Augen erstehen, ehe Sie uns eine Kostprobe Ihrer Künste bieten", lächelte Dumbledore.

„Sehr wohl", antwortete Müller-Wohlfahrt, nickte gleichmütig, lächelte noch immer schief.

„Gesichtslähmung", bemerkte Ron abwertend.

Als Dumbledore die Bühne verlassen hatte, ließ Müller-Wohlfahrt seinen Blick schweigend über die Köpfe der Schüler und Lehrer gleiten. Seiner Miene war nicht zu entnehmen, was er dachte. Schließlich holte er tief Luft: „Ich bedanke mich für die Einladung - es ist ein ganz besonderes Erlebnis für mich, hier vor Ihnen stehen zu dürfen - hier im Zentrum der Zaubererwelt. Das, wovon ich immer träumte, das Unmögliche ist wahr geworden."

Erneut schob sich dieses schiefe Lächeln, nun einem Grinsen nicht unähnlich auf sein Gesicht und Hermione spürte wieder dieses Ziepen im Nacken, als ihr klar wurde, dass sich Müller-Wohlfahrt der gleichen Worte bediente, die auch Fudge benutzt hatte, um das Erscheinen des Dunklen Lords zu beschreiben.

Diesmal wolle er das Unmögliche wagen ...

„Wie Sie alle wissen, bin ich Sportmediziner bei einem der erfolgreichsten Fußvereine der Welt. Es ist mir gelungen, einen Sportler mit Kreuzbandriss innerhalb weniger Wochen zu heilen ... im Volksmund wird das oft als Wunder von München bezeichnet. Ich nenne es ...", er machte Pause, befeuchtete sich die geschwungenen Lippen.

„Ich nenne es ... Glück. Das brächte jeder fertig", fügte er hinzu - bescheiden, wie man hätte meinen können, wäre das schiefe Lächeln nicht gewesen, das sein Gesicht seltsam verzerrt erscheinen ließ.

„Ich selbst würde mich nicht als Magier bezeichnen. Ich bin vor allem Arzt, der von dem Wunsche getrieben ist, dem Menschen zu helfen, zu dienen, weil ich das Menschsein - so wie es sich zeigt - liebe."

Bei seinen letzten Worten legte er sich seine große schlanke Hand auf die Brust. Da er die Worte jedoch gleichmütig hervorgebracht hatte, wirkte diese Geste keineswegs pathetisch.

„Ja", bemerkte er mit einer äußert leisen, jedoch nicht minder eindringlichen Stimme, die bis in die hinterste Reihe zu hören sein musste.

„Ja, ich liebe den Menschen."

Wieder umspielte dieses schiefe Lächeln seine Lippen, ehe er den Kopf senkte. Hermione wusste nicht, ob er das, was er sagte, wirklich ernst meinte, oder ob er ...

... ob er ihrer spottete, sie an der Nase herumführte.

„Selbstverständlich möchte ich Ihre Kompetenzen nicht in Frage stellen - das liegt mir fern, hieße es doch, dass ich mich über ihre Fähigkeiten erheben würde, lieber Dumbledore", wandte er sich an den Angesprochenen.

„... so beuge ich mich Ihrem Urteil, so bin ich ein Magier, wenn Sie es sagen."

Bei diesen Worten verneigte er sich vor Dumbledore, bevor er seinen Blick über die Schar derer gleiten ließ, die ihn wie gebannt betrachtete.

„Sehr gut machst du das", drang es da plötzlich undeutlich an Hermiones Ohr - unwillkürlich wandte sie sich um. Verwirrt sah sie ihrem spöttisch dreinblickenden Lehrer in die undefinierbar blitzenden Augen.

„Lange habe ich überlegt, welche meiner Fähigkeiten ich Ihnen heute Abend vorführe", setzte Müller-Wohlfahrt wieder an. Abrupt riss sich Hermione von dem Anblick los, nur um von diesem schiefen Lächeln des auf der Bühne stehenden Mannes gestreift zu werden. Seine braunen Augen leuchteten, ja flackerten im Schein der Kerzen.

„Würde ich Ihnen alle zeigen - reichte der Abend nicht aus. Daher habe ich mich dazu entschlossen, Ihnen die Fähigkeit zu zeigen, die ich erst vor wenigen Wochen entwickelte. Ich spüre selbst, dass sie noch nicht ausgereift ist, aber sie wächst. Mit jedem Tag gewinnt sie an Intensität", fuhr er gleichmütig fort.

Unwillkürlich biss sich Hermione auf die Unterlippe, das unangenehme Ziehen im Nacken hatte zugenommen, doch versuchte sie sich mit den Worten Snapes zu beruhige, dass auch Erwachsene plötzlich magische Fähigkeiten entwickeln könnten ... Und doch ...

„Möcht mal wissen, seit wann der die hat?", wisperte Harry. Nickend blickte sie ihrem Freund in die Augen - er hatte ihre Gedanken erraten. Es war ihr so, als lege sich eine eiserne Faust um ihr Herz, presste es langsam zusammen.

Nach Luft schnappend versuchte sie sich dieser sie bedrängenden Gedanken zu entledigen ... Snape hatte gesagt, dass dieses Phänomen nichts Besonderes sei ... Und doch weigerte sich ihr Inneres, das zu glauben ... ein ungutes Gefühl grub sich tief in ihre Eingeweide.

„Lassen sie mich meine Fähigkeit, die ich Ihnen im Folgenden demonstrieren möchte, so umschreiben", setzte Müller-Wohlfahrt wieder an.

„Das Erkennen. Was macht das Erkennen aus? Sind es die Augen, die uns erkennen lassen, wie die Welt ist? Nein, mit dem Auge sehen wir nur Gegenstände, reihen diese aneinander - daraus entsteht eine Welt, die auf den Grundfesten unseres Verstandes fußt. Eine den Äußerlichkeiten ergebene Sichtweise. Ich definiere das wahre Erkennen anders. Es existiert im althebräischen ein Wort, das meiner Definition sehr nahekommt. Es lautet Jada ... Es lässt sich mit „erkennen - den anderen erkennen" übersetzen. Nun wie kann man den anderen erkennen - wie kann ich, als Arzt den anderen erkennen? Auch hier gibt das Wort Auskunft, denn es beschreibt die intimste Beziehung zwischen zwei Menschen ..."

„SEX", schoss es aus Ron heraus.

„Nein, Mister ..."

„Weasley", stotterte Ron errötend, senkte den Kopf und Hermione war es so, als schwebe von irgendwoher ein glucksendes Lachen an ihr Ohr, das ihr Herz augenblicklich toben ließ. Kein Zweifel, es war das gleiche Glucksen, das ihr heute Nachmittag die Sinne geraubt hatte. Ein heißer Schauer lief ihr den Rücken hinab, als sie sich, den Atem anhaltend, nach links und rechts wandte. Doch nichts! Die Umsitzenden starrten wie gebannt zur Bühne und auch Müller-Wohlfahrt machte nicht den Eindruck, als habe er gelacht. Aber sie hatte es gehört, sie hatte! Und das konnte nur eines bedeuten - er befand sich hier im Raum - ganz in ihrer Nähe.

Er saß hinter ihr!

„Nein, Mr. Weasley, es geht über diese Körperlichkeit, die doch wieder nur dem Gegenständlichen verhaftet bleibt, weit hinaus. Das, was ich meine, ist unser aller Lebensprinzip ...", fuhr Müller-Wohlfahrt schief lächelnd fort.

„Streue ihnen Sand in die Augen", zischte es da plötzlich wieder in Hermiones Rücken. Erschrocken wandte sie sich um. Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem teuflischen Grinsen. In seinen Augen flackerten die Kerzen, ließen ihn wie ein im Versteck lauerndes Reptil erscheinen, ehe er in einem für ihn typischen Ton hinzufügte: „Miss Granger, wenn Sie wohl die Güte besäßen, ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Magier auf der Bühne zu schenken, anstatt ständig mich anzustarren."

Er bleckte seine gelblich-braunen Zähne, ehe er sich abwandte. Verwirrt zwang sie sich, nicht darüber nachzudenken, was soeben geschehen war ... Sie war überreizt, vielleicht hatte sie die Stimme nur in ihrem Kopf gehört? Tief Luft holend, nahm sie einen süßlich würzigen Kräutergeruch wahr und wandte sie sich wieder um.

„... es ist die Liebe. Den anderen zu erkennen, bedeutet, ihn zu lieben ...", drang es leise an ihr Ohr.

„Ja, den anderen zu erkennen, bedeutet, ihn zu lieben", wiederholte Müller-Wohlfahrt ruhig und sie stutzte, denn es war ihr so, als habe sie das Wort Erkennen vor gar nicht langer Zeit in einem anderen Zusammenhang schon einmal vernommen.

Bei allem Misstrauen, das sie diesem Mann gegenüber entwickelt hatte und trotz des leichten Ziepens im Nacken, das sie warnend mahnte, gefiel ihr der Gedanke, den er soeben geäußert hatte. Er zog sie an, aber sie wusste nicht warum.

Es schien ihr nicht allein so zu gehen, denn wie ihr ein Blick in die Runde verriet, hingen die Umsitzenden an den Lippen dieses Mannes, der unbeteiligt lächelte, so als distanziere er sich von dem, was er sagte, um den Umsitzenden zu spotten. Oder war er von der Richtigkeit seiner Worte so sehr überzeugt, dass er auf jeglichen Pathos verzichtete? Seiner Stimme war nicht die leiseste Spur einer inneren Erregung zu entnehmen, so als wolle er sagen: Hier stehe ich, ich kann nicht anders. Oder trieb er sein Spiel mit ihnen allen?

Er verstand es, die Leute zu fesseln, ihre Aufmerksamkeit an sich zu binden. Diese Fähigkeit faszinierte Hermione, war ihr jedoch gleichzeitig unheimlich - wie war es möglich, dass ein Mensch, der vollkommen unbeteiligt erschien, dessen Stimme kaum mehr als das sanfte Rauschen eines Gebirgsbaches war, Hogwarts so bannen konnte?

Ihr fiel nur einer ein, der dieses Charisma besaß - manche nannten ihnen den Hitler der Zaubererwelt ...

Ein kalter Schauer lief ihr den Rücken hinab, fröstelnd zog die Schultern hoch, stieß die Luft hörbar aus ihren Lungen.

Selbst Dumbledore, McGonagall und Snape, die es vermochten, die Schüler mühelos ruhig zu stellen, bedienten sich dazu eines bestimmten Pathos, der ihre Machtposition unterstrich - doch hier - NICHTS! Kein Pathos, keine Erregung, kein Rhythmus in der Stimme, statt dessen Gleichförmigkeit, die bannte.

„Ich bin der festen Überzeugung, dass die Fähigkeit, in den Geist eines anderen Menschen zu dringen, diesem Liebesverhältnis gleichkommt, nein, nicht nur das, sie ist mit ihm identisch – muss es sein ... Den Anderen zu erkennen, heißt ihn zu lieben, ihm etwas zu geben - ihm zu helfen, ihn zu heilen, deswegen ist diese Fähigkeit für mich als Arzt auch so wichtig, deswegen schätze ich sie als meine höchste Gabe ein ... Wenn Sie es mir nun gestatten würden, diese Fähigkeit zu demonstrieren ... Ich bitte einen Freiwilligen, auf die Bühne zu treten", fügte Müller-Wohlfahrt ruhig hinzu, während er mit seinem schiefen Lächeln in sein Publikum sah.

„Potter, möchten Sie nicht der Freiwillige sein, der in den Genuss dieses Liebesverhältnisses kommt?", drang es da plötzlich süßlich säuselnd an Hermiones Ohr. Erschrocken packte sie Harrys und wandte sich um - ihr leicht geöffneter Mund, die geweiteten Augen verrieten ihre Angst.

Was bezweckte Snape?


End file.
